


Get on All Fours

by rumbleroar846



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam can't help himself, Come Marking, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy!Kink, Daddy!Sackler, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, Only if you squint - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 06, Referenced Dubcon, Roleplay, Roommates, Sort Of, Tattoo, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, dom!Sackler, some do, some people don't like that, sub!Reader, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroar846/pseuds/rumbleroar846
Summary: Adam had a hard day and asks you, his new roommate, if he can color in your back tattoo. You only met him two months ago when you responded to the roommate ad on Craigslist, but he's been pretty nice so far and all was well. Plus, he knows that you're ten years younger than him and still a virgin, so nothing too crazy can come out of such an innocent request.Right?---------------------A/N: Natalia is never actually in the story - Adam is very single. And very ready to...be Adam :) But elements are inspired by Ep. 2x09 "Get on All Fours."
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Natalia, Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/Virgin!Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 191





	Get on All Fours

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen others admit this, so I will as well: I haven't watched "Girls." I'm one of those who has only seen every YouTube clip of Adam's character in the show (including that 12-minute one of him cussing). I'm not against watching the series, but I fell fast and hard for this immature, sexual scoundrel and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Then I blacked out and suddenly had 24 pages of content *shrugs*
> 
> This piece was almost complete when I discovered the much-discussed, "controversial clip" from Ep. 2x09 "Get on All Fours," and it was so similar to my draft that I added a few references and changed some choreography to make them more parallel in an attempt to "fix it."
> 
> I searched for any fic referencing this scene and couldn't find a single one, so if there's another reader out there looking, I included Natalia in my tags for filter purposes only.
> 
> See Author's Notes at bottom for potential trigger warnings, which can be spoilers for the fic as well.

“Pleeeease! I’m fucking stressed the fuck out!”

You shook your head at your gigantic roommate, who was begging on his knees in the middle of your kitchen. “I actually draw. We could order a pizza and do one of those painting things where we use the same visual and laugh at ourselves.”

Adam clasped his hands above his head, shooting his eyebrows into his hairline. He was the one who was ten years older, right? Most days it felt like the other way around. “I don’t wanna have a Bob Ross happy hour! I just want to fill up your flower…..sssss.” His eyes sparkled.

You met the man two months ago when you responded to his Craigslist ad, and it’s been an adventure ever since. You wouldn’t say you were close, with you always at work or at night class for your master’s and him being a mammoth-sized enigma, but you got along well. You put up with his weirdness and he respected you when you got that hard look in your eye, signaling you were too tired for games.

Also sometimes he flirted, and you never knew what to make of that. You usually blushed and walked away.

Now he wanted to color in your floral tattoo sleeve. He loved it from the second you walked out of your room in a tank top that first week, and he almost stroked it but he stopped himself - and restraint seemed very out of his normal M.O. to do, but you were thankful. “What’s so much better about coloring me?”

“Be _cause_ my director is a cunt. My scene partner is a cunt-bitch. An ex of mine is a cunt-bitch-fucker from literally years ago and spilled fucking coffee on me today on purpose. You’re the only fucking normal woman I’ve met _ever_ PLEASE!” He belly-flopped on the floor, landing only a foot from you and rolling over. Realizing his big brown eyes were lined up with your short pajama shorts, you swiftly blushed and snapped your ankles together. He only grinned.

“What if I have other stuff to do?” Admittedly, it was a test. He knew how serious you got about your school work and your career. Nothing was super important, but you had planned on knocking a few tasks out before dinner.

“Then- then do stuff now and then let me color? And I’ll grab dinner. I’ll pay. And markers!”

You huffed. What harm could it do? You could always watch trash TV - just like you guys already did a few nights a week anyway - and let him fill inside the lines. You sighed, smile curling just the corners of your lips. “Ginger ale, too. Because it’s Friday so turn up.” You were getting good at never mentioning alcohol around him. That conversation was uncomfortable, yet necessary.

“YESSSS!” 

You jumped back as his huge frame shot off the floor, fists over his head in victory. If you had that much energy you could get three times as much done. Maybe it was all his exercising.

Adam looked like he was about to hug you, leaning a little too close and then sidestepping you in favor of his keys. “Any other requests?”

He was still a little too close, and it always made your head spin. Despite all of the cat calls and weird pickup lines from strangers, you had never had a relationship or sex. You were bi and still thought most everyone was less than a catch, and the rare moments when you liked someone they never felt the same. Call you picky. Call you scared. You agreed with all of it and it didn’t change anything.

So of course you had a testosterone-filled roommate that embodied human sexuality. Even if the flirting was serious and not just jokes (although half of his actions are jokes, you realized. Including the time he snuck up behind you on the street and pretended to steal your bag. That was terrifying.) apartmentcest was out of the question. You didn’t do complicated. Not one bit. Not the Capricorn way. “Get washable markers. I don’t like scrubbing that part of my skin. Paid good money so it’s kinda gotta last forever.” 

“I only want what’s best for you and your skin.” He winked and tumbled out the door.

You chuckled, walking into your room to answer a few emails. Once he got back from shopping, you knew he wouldn’t let you be for long, despite his effort to be respectful. But your stomach was grumbling, and if you knew Adam, he was going to buy pad Thai because he was trying to butter you up. Who knows why he was so excited. The part of your tattoo on your shoulder and upper arm was all he was aware of, and that wouldn’t take long to color at all. You never felt the need to mention how the rest of it cascaded down your ribs.

After like five emails you stopped, because everything else could wait until Monday and fifty-plus hours of working and learning this week was enough. It was Friday, dammit! You jumped in the shower to give him a clean canvas, taking the extra steps to shave your armpits and put on deodorant. You avoided dwelling on why you cared so much about what he thought. As-is, this was a favor for him and a free meal ticket for you.

That’s all.

You were dried off, lounging on your bed in a tank, knee-high socks and shorts while you added to your Pinterest board, when the front door banged shut. Poor neighbors. Adam was always loud when he was excited. Too bad the spicy, nutty pad Thai smell covered any sympathy you had for the other occupants.

“Yay! I knew you would do a good job!” You rushed out of your room, ripping your container open. Adam was already stuffing his food down his throat. 

“Ginger ale,” He grunted around his fork, eyes pointing to a very full glass on the counter.

“I love Friday.” You took one sip and he was throwing his empty container in the trash. “Holy shit, Adam. Did you get it in your lungs?”

“I’m the artist. I need both hands.” He waggled his brows and an eight-pack of Crayolas before snatching your glass. “You can eat in here and relax.”

You had learned weeks ago to go with his flow and just accept you could never keep up with his brain.

“No-No. Not on the couch. Floor.” With that he dropped onto the living room carpet, setting your glass to the side and spreading his long legs. ”I need access.” Your whole body flushed when he pat his thighs.

“You mean there?” You hoped you didn’t sound as terrified as you felt. But you didn’t even sit that close to your best friends. He knew damn well about your lack of physical history, too. Your first night living there he made you play a sleep-deprived-driven, and admittedly hilarious, game of Never Have I Ever. Basically, you nevered the whole game and he’s done it all.

Adam pouted again. “My day was so horrible….my director is a cunt-”

“Okay! Okay, I know.” You laughed, tiptoeing to the warm space between his tree-trunk thighs and doing your best to gracefully sit down and not lose your dinner tray. “To be honest this dinner and the knowledge that I can sleep in tomorrow makes it a great day for me. So I’m feeling charitable.”

He snorted. “Good. Here.” He said, handing it over to you.

You took a little sip, letting the sweetness coat your tongue for a second before swallowing, handing the glass back to him. You heard it thud on the wooden side table before a marker cap popped open. “What color you pick?”

“None of your business.”

The smile in his voice relaxed you some, even though you wished you could see him. A few inches separated your bodies, minus the minor spots where your crossed knees bumped his inner thighs. The cold marker tip surprised you when it made contact with the lowest, and therefore most visible, part of your arm. _These better be easy to wash off._ You held still, using your other arm for eating while you felt the marker fabric drag moisture across your skin. You could guess which petals he was filling in, and let him color a full flower before interrupting. He was riffling in the marker box. “You don’t have tattoos, right?”

“No. My body’s a temple.”

You faux-gasped. “What a douche! My body is-”

“Oh, I know it is.” He was already laughing, the fucker. He was tracing one of the vines now, you were pretty sure. “Untainted on the inside. Graffitied on the outside.”

Your tongue popped. “Whatever, Sex God Sackler.”

“A _nickname_. Is that a good guess or just a fantasy of yours?”

“ _Whoa_ it’s just a pretty good guess judging from the way those women screamed when you brought them here.” The thought of it panged your gut a little, but that was probably just the Thai pepper. “Actually. I guess that was just right when I moved in, huh?”

“Mmm. Long time ago.” You felt the tip brush you again. “Haven’t been interested. You done?”

His hand was stretched around you, bumping into one of your breasts to get your attention. “Yeah.” You gave him the empty container.

When the hand returned, it tapped your hip. “Scoot back. It’s hard to reach.”

“Your arms are a mile long.”

“And I’m hunched over like a fuckin goblin. My director is-”

“Oh my goshhhh.” Stomping your nerves, you gently scoot an inch backwards.

“There’s plenty of room, c’mon.”

Before you could move, he double-fisted your hips and yanked you until you could feel the heat of his body. You weren’t flush, but every time he inhaled, the fabric of his shirt brushed yours.

“Better. For now.” He kept coloring up your arm, swirling the tip around and creating long strokes of lines. What really held your attention, though, was his left hand still resting on your hip. It was just a hand but it felt heavy, even if it was all in your head.

You closed your eyes, feeling sated from the food and less terrified of your proximity. You made small talk with him, dancing around the topics that were upsetting for him and explaining your current projects as he asked you questions. He kept referencing details you shared last weekend and even a few times before. The fact that he listened and cared was a juxtaposition to his sporadic body language, yet on-brand for his little gestures like this.

The sense of comfort dashed when his fingers slid down the side of your neck. “In the way...” he grunted, and you felt insane for thinking his breath was so much closer to your skin. It was like you could feel it. He gathered your hair, swiping it all gently over your left shoulder so he had more open canvas on the right. Then he held your hip again, just a little tighter. “There. Look how pretty that is.” The pads of his fingers trailed down your neck, and the sensation went right to your clit. Damn him and his deep ass voice.

“Thanks, I did a lot of research for the artist.”

He only hummed, resuming his coloring.

“So you’d never get one?” It felt weird just sitting in silence, and you’d have to get up to reach the remote. You had a feeling you weren't allowed to get up.

“Not sure what I’d get.” His thumb brushed under your ear, which seemed ineffective considering markers didn’t produce fallout and your piece didn’t even reach that high. “That your type?”

“Huh?”

“Your type. You like ‘em tatted up?”

Your throat felt tight. This was tiptoeing into dangerous territory. “No, that doesn’t matter to me.”

“What does?”

Yeah that’s exactly what you didn’t want him to ask. You weren’t fond of lying, but the truth would get him too excited. “What matters to you?”

“No...no-no. Only if you go first.” His finger snapped your two shoulder straps. “These are in the way of my masterpiece.”

You were about to slide them down when he invited himself to complete the task instead. Your bra and tank straps hung loosely down your shoulder, and even though the same mathematical amount of skin showed, you felt more vulnerable to his eyes this way. “That’s okay I don’t wanna go first.”

He snorted. “Maybe not having a type is why you haven’t lost it.”

You rolled your eyes. He was snickering and you know he didn’t make fun of you maliciously. With him being a sex panther he probably didn’t realize how sensitive it could be for some people to talk about. So you slapped his leg. It did nothing to him through his jeans.

When he retaliated on your bare thigh, though, the smack was loud in your quiet apartment against his giggles. He wheezed a little when he laughed. Probably because any sound he made had so much body to travel through before it escaped.

The spot was faintly red, and he hadn't even fully slapped you. It was more like a fast pat. You looked down at it, taking in how big it was, only because his hands could spread so wide.

“I guess you don’t have to tell me. Keep me guessing.” His fingers were hooking into the top of your tank, pulling away only slightly to finish one of the bigger roses on your shoulder blade.

“Tall.” You couldn’t help yourself, could you?

He hummed, choosing that moment to stretch his legs around you, like he was emphasizing their length. His baritone voice seemed a little deeper, and in its proximity it felt hypnotizing. “Very sexy.”

Your voice, on the other hand, got squeakier. “Yeah I guess.”

“So any ugly fuck off the street could get in your slot if they’re, what, six-three?”

Your eyes widened. “No! Oh my God. No I like...dark eyes. And hair. And a nice smile. Like a unique, clean-looking person who has goals and is funny and nice, yanno? But I think everyone wants that.”

Anxiety prickled your skin when his fingers clenched a little tighter in your shirt, blunt nails scratching softly. Had you given too much away? It could be borderline teasing, but you're the one who didn’t want to answer these questions. 

“Uh. What about you?”

His legs seemed closer together than before. You noticed the denim on your skin, and your knees rested on his quads now. He hummed again, still wiping his art for no particular reason. “Sexy, obviously. Confident. That bullshit about not knowing how pretty you are is misogynistic bullshit they made up to keep women obedient. Doesn’t work if you want the real shit. Which I do. Someone to need me but not need me all the time, like a psychopath.”

 _Don’t ask. Don’t ask. Do not ask._ “What’s sexy mean? To you?” _I’m a fuckhead._

“There’s all kinds. But it's all gotta go together, yanno?” You heard a cap snap and another open. After this vine there wasn’t much left for him to do. “It’s in the walk and how a woman carries herself. How she talks. If she’s interesting enough to put up with for a night or a week or months, whatever. But physically? Gotta be able to take me. I’m huge and I live for fucking. Obviously can’t hang with that and it’s a dealbreaker.”

Well, if that wasn’t tortuously ambiguous. A gray cloud settled over your thoughts. Your virginity was proof you didn't match his sexual appetite. “So you’re a different-party-girl-every-night kinda guy.”

He was wheezing again, and then you were shaking because he palmed both of your shoulders to rock you in time with his laughs. Even with your tense back, it was too easy for him to move you how he wanted. “No, you innocent little bitch. Just someone who’s willing to fucking try. I say a lot of weird shit when I fuck, if you didn’t hear.”

“No don’t worry, I can’t ever hear what y’all say. I just know it’s loud and there’s lots of it. I usually put in headphones anyway.” That wasn’t a total lie, at least. _Usually_ could mean anything. He didn’t need to know that it meant you only tried blocking them out once or twice. And that, every other time, you touched yourself imagining it was you crying out for him instead.

“Well I don’t remember much of it after I cum anyway…” His fingers played with the top of your shirt again. “Okay, time to take this off.”

“What?!”

“I haven’t done most of it!”

“Wh- how do you know there’s more of it?”

“You get that those black lines show through thin little white shirts, right? And little pink shirts and fucking crop tops and...so on.” He started growling at the end there. 

“It’s getting cold though, Adam.”

“Well you’re the one not wearing pants.”

“I have these high socks on! And I’m usually under a blanket or in my bed by now. Not on the floor!”

“I can put you to bed no problem.”

 _Oh fucking fuck._ “No. No that’s fine. Out here is good.” 

“And lay on the couch. I’m practically bent in half as-is.”

“Fine.” Embarrassingly enough, your legs shook as you stood, and it wasn’t until after you pulled the tank off that you remembered his face was directly behind your ass. And, of course, whenever one stands up in soft shorts, the shorts must bunch in the crack. 

“It’s like a peach.”

You hopped away, arms crossed over your chest even though the bra was frumpy and full-coverage. “It sure is. Out of the way, Picasso.”

His eyes never left you while he shuffled away on his knees. When you laid down you should have felt exhausted from the week, especially on such a good napping couch. But both of his hands smoothed down your back, and when he unclasped your bra it was like an electrical volt.

“Hey!”

“Hey-Hey, it’s in the way, peach-cheeks. Get your arms out.”

The name was new and it’s why you did what he asked. The way he admired your body was comforting, and it’s not like he could see anything anyway. It was like...being at the beach. Yeah. You squirmed under his gaze, keeping your chest pressed to the cushions while you stretched the bands over your elbows until you were free. 

“Fuck.”

You looked over at him, cradling your head on a pillow. “What?”

“Don’t get mad.”

“Not the best segway.”

“You look really fucking good like this.”

You smirked. “I mean yeah it’s a flattering angle. But the showstopper is this sweet color work, am I right?!” You brought your arm up, seeing all eight colors crammed in chaotic order. That’s pretty much what you expected.

“No peeking, cheater!” Lightning fast, he was on top of you, pinning your arm to your back and sitting just behind your ass.

Despite being a grown woman, his crushing weight made you squeal and squirm. It mixed with his breathy laugh above you, and you quickly tired fighting against his steel-like strength. “I didn’t realize there was a game to cheat on.”

“Course there is.” His free hand was swooping your hair out of the way again. “I just haven’t thought of it yet.”

Your heart was hammering into the couch cushions. Having him hold you down like this was one of the things you got off to, and of course it was at the top of the list now. His fingertips met in a full circle around your forearm. His thigh hanging off the couch trapped you in the small space. The heat he gave off made you feel like you were melting under him, the same way a warm bath did. And as his breathing got deeper it moved his whole body, and yours along with it.

“First I need to finish you off.” His jeans scratched across the backs of your thighs as he slid to the floor again. He untangled your captured arm and laid it exactly where you had it before, winking. “I’m just fucking with you, you can look.” He smoothed his palm down your spine, from your neck to the top of your shorts, leaving a trail of heat behind.

You really hoped he didn’t notice the minuscule cant of your hips when they tried to follow his retreating palm.

“Does this mean anything?”

“Uh,” Did it mean something? Was your dynamic shifting? Did he not think this was a big deal? Being this naked for someone was a huge deal for you. What-

“You know, like. This rose is your sister.” He chose to stroke the flower lowest on your ribs, and then the only he could half-see, as it curled under your breast. “And this one’s your cat.”

 _Oh my fucking God I’m gonna have a meltdown over him._ “Nope. I wanted a piece like this for years and eventually I was like, ‘I don’t have to justify wanting something pretty on me. My body my rules.’ Yanno?”

“Hey, you’re a boss bitch, you do you.” He was tracing different lines with his finger now. No marker in sight. “Fits your shape. I like how it wraps this little part…” He pet the smallest part of your waist, following the purposeful lines your artist drew. “...and here...” Then he went back under your breast, and he had severely skilled fingers because he was just brushing your side boob enough to seem accidental. Enough where you couldn’t accuse him of anything. And enough that you still thought maybe, just maybe, this really was just a game.

“Is the coloring still happening?”

His eyes flicked to yours, blacker than before. When he spoke it was like thunder. “That what you want?”

It froze you. You could only breathe heavily back at him. Stuck between what you should do and what you were too afraid of. “What else would we do?”

His fingers still swirled randomly across your tattoo. It kept him close, being less than arm’s length away. “I could teach you some stuff.” He didn’t move his face.

“Could you?”

He hummed, still unmoving. Gauging your reaction.

“What kind of stuff?”

“You know.”

His lips were so big. Bigger than yours. Bigger than anyone’s. But he was your roommate and this was a guaranteed way to make things awkward. And you didn’t want to move. You liked living here. Liked it with him.

But he was so undeniably perfect. From his height to his hands to his muscles and his hair and those eyes and that motherfucking voice. This was the kind of thing you would always regret if you never explored it.

“I, uh. I do.”

Adam’s hand squeezed your ribs. Drool puddled at the corner of his lips before he licked it away. “Don’t be scared, baby.”

You whined in the back of your throat before you could help it.

“ _Fuuhhcking_ shit.” His hand was in your hair in a second, tugging your face up and then he was pressing those huge lips on yours, moaning into it and working his tongue in between for you to open up. He yanked a little on your hair to get you to gasp, immediately licking into your mouth. He pinned your tongue down, just to show you he could before his lips dug into yours and sucked your tongue out of your mouth.

His big nose bumped into yours. You only had one hand free, as the other was trapped under your head. You clawed around until you found the neck of his shirt, tugging him toward you because you needed him so so close. When you moaned he stopped sucking to bite your lip sharply.

“Holy goddamn shit. You’re gonna be my fucking cumslut when I’m done with you.” His hand left your hair and slapped you hard on the ass, making you whine again. “Daddy’s gonna help you feel good.”

It was difficult to catch your breath. “Jesus Adam, what the fuck.”

He growled, pinning your forehead with his own and connecting eyes with you from only an inch away. “I say fucked up shit.” His hand bunched into your shorts, definitely stretching them out and wedging them into the crack of your ass. “I’m gonna try to be nice but I can’t stop my fucking mouth so you gotta tell me now before it’s too fucking late. I wanna rip you apart so goddamn bad my dick is gonna fall off.”

Your tongue darted out, trying to taste him again.

“No.” He spanked your ass again, holding his hand down and clawing into the meat of your ass so hard it bubbled through his fingers. “Say something right the fuck now. I’m not waking up and feeling shitty about this later. Done with that shit.”

When he spanked you again it came tumbling out. “ _YesYesYes_ -I-want-you-but-I’m-so-nervous-so-do-something-because-I-don’t-know-what-you-like-and-I’ll-like-all-of-it-I-need-to-see-you’re-so-fucking-big-please-Adam-do-you-really-want-me-or-are-you-just-being-nice-because-I-”

 _“Fuck!”_ He bared his teeth. “You’re a needy bitch, aren’t you? We’re gonna find out all kinds of fucking things.” He spanked your ass harder than before. “Get your ass up and go to my room.” He let you go, standing. His eyes sparkled while you lied there, and he put even more force into spanking you again. The raw skin stung. “NOW.”

You scrambled, clutching your bra cups to your breasts and managing to stand on your quaking legs. 

“Walk in front of me so I can look at you.”

You did as he said, half running into his room because, to be honest, you were a little afraid of him touching you again. It was too good every time and it scared you having no control over your own mind.

“That pussy’s getting pounded from every angle.” You turned around and he was in the room, ripping his shirt off his head. “Drop that.”

On instinct, you clutched your breasts tighter. You stared at his barrel chest. At the same abs that he showed off every morning while he ate cereal. It all looked so much more threatening now that he was blocking the door.

“Drop it right now.”

You flung it into the corner. Not sure why. But there it goes.

“Sit on your hands.”

“Wha-”

“If you can’t stop covering yourself up then I guess we have to revert back to kindergarten.” Adam ripped his pants open watching you plunk down on his messy bed, sitting on your hands because he made you. The jeans were still on but hung low on his hips as he climbed the bed, shoving you on your back. The sight of his cock bulging and solely restricted by his gray briefs was distracting. A little terrifying. “Never fucked a virgin before.” He crawled in between your thighs and then slid you up the bed to make room for his long legs. “God you look good.” He bit one of your thighs and then let them fall around his waist. “What first do I wanna take first...”

“Well you already got kissing.”

Adam cocked his head. “You’re shitting me.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “Kissing, too?”

“We never mentioned it in the game. It’s usually a given for everybody...so.”

He dropped his palms on the bed, caging your waist. “You let me take your first kiss like that?”

You shook your head. “What was bad about it?”

He growled, sliding down to meet you chest-to-chest and flaring his hands on the sides of your throat. “Stop being cute or I’m really gonna fuck you to shreds.”

Ignoring the rules, you freed your hands to hold onto his biceps. _Holy fuck._ His eyes were blown out. Hair a mess. Moles decorating his face like a Pollock. You said it before you could think: “Did I do something wrong, Daddy?”

Adam stopped breathing.

_Maybe he doesn’t actually-_

He ripped your hands off his arms, pinning them by your head so hard you felt the strain on your bones. He found your mouth again, practically screaming into it. He bit and sucked, and weakly you tried to keep up with his pace. When his hips started jabbing into yours, you whimpered, eyes rolling inside your closed lids. Even through all the clothes his cock was so warm, and he knew exactly where your slit was. He had to. He pressured against the seam of your labia, and if there weren’t three layers of fabric he would have you split wide open by now. 

Adam broke from your mouth, drooling across your jaw until he got where he wanted. He bit hard just under your ear, sucking and growling and rasping hot air against your neck. You whimpered under him, jolting every few seconds with the power of his abs.

“Fucking slut. Fucking _liar._ You’ve fucking wanted me this whole time.” He bit down your chest, licking and marking every inch of skin he found. “Dirty little pervert. You like looking at Daddy? Huh? Like watching me get dressed?” He plowed forward with extra force, scooting you only a tad in his tight grip. “You ever touch your little special place when you think about me?”

Before you could sensor yourself, he sucked down on one of your nipples and startled swirling his tongue, glaring up at you like this was a real interrogation. _“Yes.”_ It slipped out. You would have preferred to keep that to yourself it but it was too late.

It ignited a new fire in him. “Show me.” He sat up, yanking your thighs higher around his body so that your hips were vertical, giving him a clear view. His eyes were manic while he ripped your shorts off, bending your legs all around until the shorts were on his floor.

Of course you wore pink cotton panties today.

You had a perfect view of his throat down here, noting how far down his Adam's apple had to go to drop his voice like that. “ _Ohhhh shhhit_ , yes. Fucking gushing just for me. Look at you.”

The air exited your lungs when his warm hand palmed the wet spot on your underwear. He rubbed up and down slowly while he watched your face.

“No one’s ever touched you here. Right, baby?”

“No.”

“Hey-Hey, eyes open. Eyes on me.” He squeezed your pussy lips together, creating a perfect outline of the parallel pieces of flesh clinging to the damp fabric. “Hell yes. Touch yourself.” He grabbed the crotch of your underwear and started stripping it away.

You thought he might even rip them until he was pulling your legs around again. The panties landed out by the kitchen.

“Do it right now. Show Daddy what you do when he’s not looking. _Fuck._ Little school girl socks.”

A furious blush crackled from your chest to your face. All you could think about was how much of you he could see and how ill-prepared you were for it all. Your hand shot to your womanhood and cupped it, just needing a second.

Ooh. He didn’t look happy. “Did I stutter?”

“I’m super overwhelmed. Please.”

The hard edges around his eyes softened, but he stayed just as intense. “Course you are…” He smoothed his hands up and down your inner thighs, groping your tits with his stare. He nibbled on his own lip before continuing. “What if I do it, too. That make you feel better?”

His hands were already moving to his waist before you could answer. “Um. Maybe, yeah. But- _ohhhhhhmygod._ ” His huge cock bobbed out of his briefs, held high with the elastic waistband tucked under his balls. All of him was swollen and red, like a threat. A physical manifestation of how he could only wait so long.

“You see I’m huge, right?”

“Yeah, I see.” You couldn’t look away.

“If I ever let you fuck anyone else they won’t be big enough.” He groaned as he wrapped his palm around his dick. The first pumps were slow, but it was like he couldn’t help himself and soon he was pumping fast. Even the whites of his eyes were trained only on you.

His earnest jerking had you swirling your finger on your clit. That’s exactly how you thought he would look. His pecks jumped along with his arm. Mouth hung open just so.

“That what you do? Just rub soft and pretty like that?”

“N-No.”

“What else? Show me what else.”

You shuddered, slicking two of your middle fingers up your center before pushing in, showing him how your eyes crossed when you pressed directly on that spot.

Adam growled and pumped his dick faster. Precum started to bead out of his tip, and the room sounded wetter once he swiped across it and continued fucking his hand. He let you press into yourself no more than two dozen times before he couldn’t take it. He let himself go to swipe his sticky hand by yours. “Move.” He pat your knuckles. “Outta the way.”

As soon as your fingers were out, his were in. “ _Ohhh,_ how many is that?!”

“The same two you just had.” He grabbed your wrist, almost popping your shoulder out of its socket to suck on your slick fingers. His greedy tongue hit every crevice, making sure he didn’t miss a drop.

“They’re bigger. A lot bigg- _ohh._ ” You sobbed. He was jack-hammering into you now.

Adam dropped your arm to fall wet and lifeless on the bed. His newly available hand circled around your clit. “Didn’t think of that, did you? How much fucking bigger I am than you?”

You needed something to hold onto. He was too far away so you grabbed your tits. “I do.”

“Oh you do, huh? You like that about me? How I’m a fucking monster compared to you?”

Earnestly you nodded, arching up into him and needing moremoremore. 

“Fuck I wonder how many…” He glanced you over, taking stock. ”You close?”

_“Mhmm.”_

An evil grin spread across his face, and then his hands were gone. You whined, hand shooting straight to your pussy, but he didn’t approve. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He slid back, dropping his knees to the ground and dragging you by the crooks of your hips.

_Holy shit he’s really gonna-_

His tongue flattened and licked the full length of your slit. His eyes bore into yours, practically glowing from the streetlights shining through the sheer window curtains.

 _“AdamAdam..._ Adam. Fucking...fuck.” You raised up on your elbows, not as worried about curving your belly as you were seeing him eat you. His mouth was too big to fit around your clit alone, so when he sucked down hard it felt like you were being vacuumed.

He took a break, keeping his lips pressed against your pinkest patches of skin. That's where he was staring as he rambled. “This is the last time you’ll see this clean little cunt. Fuck it all up. Always walk around dirty...cum dump...all over the city. Smell my cum on you. _Fucking nnghsomethnme…”_ He got lost in his own demented thoughts and stuck his tongue deep, stealing your slick straight from the source and rubbing his nose against your clit. He fucked you with it, replacing his nose with his thumb and rubbing you so quickly you didn’t even realize you were cumming until your back was spasming and you had a hand in his soft hair. His huge hands wouldn’t let you fuck his face, but he was leaving little room for improvement, swiping your clit and sucking at your hole until you laid back down and let his hair go. You could pull off some amazing orgasms if you played your cards right, but that was in the top ten.

You pursed your lips into a little “o,” exhaling slowly and blinking one eye at a time.

“I’m not done with you.”

He was standing again, shiny wetness coating his beard and, well, most of his face. That was going to be gross later. You propped yourself on your elbows, trying to match his serious countenance when you really just wanted to giggle. “I hope not.”

“Get on all fours.” Before you knew it he was twisting your ankles and you had two choices: flip over or lose a leg.

You landed in a belly flop, quickly jumping to your knees and hands just as he smacked your ass. If there was one way you felt comfortable, it was in this pose. It’s the one you practiced most often in the mirror when you were bored, because it’s 2020 and it’s finally okay to admit you look fine as hell. You arched your back, bending your chest to his sheets and peering over your shoulder.

His eyes looked a little glassy. His whole being was shadowed.

Okay, a little less confident, but you kept your voice neutral. “Is this right?”

In a second his weight was bouncing the mattress. He yanked your hips back against his, sliding his cock up your ass cheeks. Then he spit and you clenched at the cold glob water-falling through your most sensitive areas. The chill was eradicated soon, though, with his hot cock sawing in the cleft.

Horror hit you for a second as you felt his hot drag over your asshole. That’s not something you were interested in, but you didn’t want to voice it and accidentally give him an idea. He was in some kind of predatory, stoic zone right now, and it scared you, and you fucking loved it but you didn’t want it anywhere near your asshole. “You’re…” You let your voice get high, not really needing to act because reality was setting in and you knew he was definitely penetrating somewhere. You wondered for years when you were going to lose it. Now it was today and it was with _him_ and it was either going to be the best thing or the worst that’s ever happened to you. As long as he didn't...“You gonna take my flower, Daddy?”

He sunk his nails into your hips and growled. He sounded hollow, like there was an empty space where his emotions used to be. “Gonna fuck you from behind.” He spanked your ass. “Feel you under me.” He beat his cockhead against your slit, catching your clit and reigniting your nerves.

You whined. “So good.”

“You think this is good, you fucking virgin? Huh?” He smacked your thigh this time. “Fucking made for me.” He started pressing his dick in. “ _Fuuuucking shit_.”

You keened, twisting your face back into the covers and trying to not die from how perfectly full he made you. Your spine sagged down, tilting your ass more for him. It was helpful you could back your body into his, because it’s the only thing that kept you from falling. As you pushed back he kept going in. His fingers split your body like curtains.

He was muttering under his breath, slurring as his mind clouded over with sex. “All for me. Shitty-ass goddamn life...problems...finally get fucking cumbucket...cute tits…” When he bottomed out he fell forward, wrapping one arm around your waist and bracing himself on the bed with the other. The hand under you roamed up your stomach to grab your breasts, keeping hold of one while his hips started to cant. “You like my cock? Stuffed up?”

“So much. Fuck.”

“Tight little cunt.” He groaned sliding all the way back before rocketing forward, surprising you. When you squealed he bit your shoulder blade and laughed cruelly before building a rhythm. “Pretty noises. Let Daddy hear more. Before I cover you in my fucking cum and make you my little cockslut.” 

His thrusts started going deeper, and you couldn’t see anything despite your open eyes because they were rolled all the way to the back of your head. Your chest was tight. Throat constricted. It felt too good to make noise, but you wanted to try. You ducked, finding a high whine to push from the back of your throat.

“Parade you all over New York.” He was speeding up, and the little palette bed squeaked in protest. His hand squeezed your breast harder, grinding his teeth but still insisting he speak. “Write my name in spit and cum all over you so no one fucking touches you. Piss on you if I have to.”

It was all so vile and it was going to make you cum so hard.

But then he was out, and you actually cried. Tears were already in your corners, and now your voice broke when you yelled at him. _“No!”_

“Fuckin whore.” He had your leg again, tugging and pushing you over until he had you on your back. He was inside you again before you could cry anymore. “Need this monster fuckin dick so bad, don’t you?”

Adam was gorgeous. He was starting to sweat, yet showed no signs of slowing down. He looked larger than he ever had while he hovered over you, skin stretched like marble. He had your left leg hiked over his shoulder, fingers digging into the meat of your thigh while the other paw pressed down on your tit. His black eyes were so stern, you felt like you did something wrong. But you didn’t want to be wrong. You wanted to please him so badly. 

“Tell me where you think about me.”

“Everywhere.”

“Where. Say where.”

You whined, wishing you had him fully on top of you so that his abs drag over your skin. You settled for clawing the hand squeezing your nipple. “In class.”

“More.”

“At work. At my desk.” You hiccuped. “In my room. Especially when you were in here.” You clawed up his arm, feeling his cords of muscle as he kept you pinned. “Fucking some bitch. Wanted you in me like this but I couldn’t reach. Not inside. Not like you can.”

Adam looked like he was about to lose it. His hips were stuttering, pushing deepdeepdeep. “Cum on my goddamn dick.”

You found your clit and worked it hard, staring up at his crazed face. He made you feel so small. Like he planned to do anything to you and get away with it because he had those big black eyes and charisma. He was muttering something to himself again, not bothering to blink or worry if you could hear him. His lips and hips just kept their breakneck pace, matching his fingers on your nipple and you felt your muscles explode for the second time that night. Clenching around his enormous cock while while he hit your walls like a battering ram. 

Somehow he waited until you were done squirming before he pulled out. One knee came around to bump by your lowest ribs, then the second on your other side. He still had the jeans on.

“Goddammit _fucking_ …” His breath huffed out like gravel while he beat his cock at record pace, back bent to loom over you so he was all you could see. His eyes were blazing. Mouth twisting almost unnaturally. The sound of his wet hand clapping between his groin and his tip almost drowned out the sound of his wheezing. Then he grunted and he was cumming, shooting thick globs of spunk up your stomach and tits. One streak hit the bottom of your chin. His strong chest heaved while he milked the last of himself to pool around his grip, biceps bulging and veins and clavicles standing out like tree roots in the earth. Then he was scooting up to your neck, shoving his cock toward your lips. “ _Clean it._ Clean it. Clean it...”

He brought it down and you licked once before daintily fitting your lips just past the crown, sucking softly with your tongue swirling. You knew he shouldn’t be able to take much more than that now. Or at least, he shouldn't.

 _“So good,”_ It was like he would rather stop breathing than stay quiet, though his voice was barely above a whisper. _“Just what to do. Such a good girl.”_

After a few moments he was satisfied, clearly just wanting to see you lick him. His back slumped, combing his hair back with both hands before climbing off the bed to grab his shirt. He took a few ungraceful swipes at your chest until it was clean enough, tossing his clothing back on the floor. 

The most frightening part of the night is when he sat crossed-legged on the bed corner, as far away from you as he could get. Just heaving softly and not meeting your eyes.

You curled to the side, propping your head on one hand and enjoying the soreness between your legs. What wasn’t as enjoyable was the crusting you could already feel on your thighs. It was happening on his sulking face, too. “You okay?”

His eyes flicked to yours. His only movements were the heaves of his torso trying to catch his breath. His voice sounded vacant but his eyes swam with a reaction you couldn’t place. “So’s this it? You done with me, now?”

You reeled back. “What?”

He kept his voice monotone, but the jittering of his fingers against his pant leg told a different story. “Not the first time I lost my shit. I know how it goes. You hate me?”

“I don’t wanna hate you.”

He nodded, deciding he knew everything. “But you do.”

“No!” You sat up, feeling your mixed juices sliding onto his sheets. He probably wouldn’t care. “I’m perfectly fine! Except now, because you look like you totally regret this.”

He scratched at a piece of your cum flaking on his cheek. “I’ve been yelled at. Cried at. Women way more experienced than you.” He gestured toward you. “You have to feel pretty shitty now.”

“No I don’t. Why do I have to?” You scooted closer to him.

He studied you, eyes trailing from your lips to your eyes. “You don’t care about all the stuff I said?”

“I thought you never remembered it once you came.”

“Bits and pieces. None of them particularly romantic for a first-timer.” His eyes were chocolate and gold again. So round, like an apology was bursting behind them, but it was stuck in a labyrinth and couldn’t exit from his lips.

You smiled a little, only because you had some great serotonin going and you weren’t going to let him ruin it. “If all you’re worried about is me then you don’t have a problem.”

Adam groaned, sliding closer to you and cupping under your jaw. He kept his eyes closed for a few puffs of air, and you took the opportunity to smooth tension from between his brows. “Maybe you really were made for me.”

You giggled. “That’s the part I liked best.” You kissed him softly, needing him to relax. 

He reciprocated, catching your bottom lip and tugging, tugging until he let it spring back. “Wanna stay in here tonight?”

“If we shower first, yeah.”

He made another one of his noises. It rumbled deep in his chest, and you felt like it calmed the whole room. “But I like my cum on you.”

“Yeah I got that.” You spoke between kisses. “Markers. Semen. Spit.” You combed through his sweaty hair, watching it fall every which way and being just as flawlessly messy as the rest of him. “Need a clean canvas for the next time, though.”

His grin got impossibly wide. When he smiled he looked like a completely different person. “New sheets, too.”

You felt guilty about the cum before he was nodding toward the head of the bed.

“Guess the markers are washable.”

You glanced over and there were rainbow splotches in the places he had held you down. When he made you sweat, it took most of the fresh color off. “Oops.”

Adam circled his index finger around your thigh to get your attention back. “Told you I was making a masterpiece.” 

“Well look at you, book-ending the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> Very light mentions of Adam's past struggle with alcohol, although there's no issue in present-time. Certain aspects of the fic could be seen as dub-con, but reader is very into it.
> 
> POTENTIAL SHOW SPOILERS BELOW:
> 
> Several online media outlets discussed the referenced 2x09 scene with Natalia as problematic due to the lack of verbal consent. Reference to this (or viewing of this) could be triggering for some audiences.


End file.
